elonafandomcom_ko-20200214-history
게임 중 인터페이스
################################################################################ #@게임 중 인터페이스 #***게임 중 인터페이스 ################################################################################ # #***시스템 # BackSpace Delete Shift,Esc Back =BackSpace 삭제 Shift,Esc 돌아가기 Cursor Hint p Portrait \+,- Page Shift,Esc Close =Cursor 힌트 p 외모 +,- 쪽 Shift,Esc 닫기 Cursor Select =Cursor 선택 Cursor Select BackSpace del Shift,Esc Back =Cursor 선택 BackSpace 지우기 Shift,Esc 돌아가기 Cursor Select Shift,Esc Close =Cursor 선택 Shift,Esc 닫기 Cursor Select \+,- Page Shift,Esc Back =Cursor 선택 +,- 이동 Shift,Esc 돌아가기 Cursor Select \+,- Page Shift,Esc Close =Cursor 선택 +,- 이동 Shift,Esc 닫기 Enter Feat +,- Page Shift,Esc Close z,x Ally=Enter 획득 +,- 이동 Shift,Esc 닫기 z,x 맨위 Enter Key Reroll p Portrait Shift,Esc Confirm=Enter Key 다시굴림 p 외모 Shift,Esc 결정 Shift,Esc Back =Shift,Esc 돌아가기 7 ,9 ,Tab Change=7 ,9 ,Tab 전환 \+,- Page x info z Mode Shift,Esc Close 0~9 Shortcut =+,- 쪽 x 정보 z 모드 Shift,Esc 닫기 0~9 단축키 \+,- Page x info z Mode Shift,Esc Close * Drop=+,- 쪽 x 정보 z 모드 Shift,Esc 닫기 * 개 버리기 \+,- Page x info z Mode Shift,Esc Close =+,- 쪽 x 정보 z 모드 Shift,Esc 닫기 \+,- Page x info z Mode Shift,Esc Close * No-Drop=+,- 쪽 x 정보 z 모드 Shift,Esc 닫기 * 말도록 표시 \+,- Page Shift,Esc Close =+,- 쪽 Shift,Esc 닫기 \+,- Page Shift,Esc Close 0~9 Shortcut =+,- 쪽 Shift,Esc 닫기 0~9 단축키 \+,- Page Shift,Esc Back =+,- 쪽 Shift,Esc 돌아가기 x info z Mode Shift,Esc Close =x 정보 z 모드 Shift,Esc 닫기 Enter,Shift,Esc Close =Enter,Shift,Esc 닫기 Hit any key to close=닫으려면 아무 키나 누르세요 No save files found=저장된 파일이 없습니다. # #***처음화면 # Action=행동 Etc=기타 Info=정보 Rest=휴식 Skill=기술 Spell=주문 Wear=착용 AUTO TURN=자동 턴 진행 # #***게임내 도움말 # Elona In-Game Help=엘로나 게임 내 도움말 F8 Export map F9 Hide interface F11 Export chara sheet=F8 : 지도 추출 F9 : 인터페이스 숨기기 F11 : 캐릭터 시트 추출 F12 Console=F12 : 콘솔 (more)=(계속) Topic=토픽 Item Keys=아이템 키 Action Keys=행동 키 Information Keys=정보 키 Other Keys=기타 키 Get=줍기 Drop=버리기 Examine=확인하기 Wear,wield=착용,장비 하기 Eat=먹기 Quaff=마시기 Read=읽기 Zap=마법봉 Tool=물건 Dip=담그기 Throw=던지기 Search=검색 Cast=주문 영창 Interact=교류 Go down=내려가기 Go up=올라가기 Wait=대기 Target=목표 Fire=발사 Apply=적용 Bash=후려치기 Dig=땅파기 삽질 Open=열기 Chara=캐릭터 정보 Journal=여행일지 Chat=대화 정보 Help=도움말 Log=기록 Material=재료 Feat=업적 Save=저장 Pray=기도 Offer=바치기 Close=닫기 Give=선물 Key List=키 목록 For Beginners=초보자를 위하여 For Advanced Players=상급자를 위하여 Character Creation=캐릭터 생성 Abilities=능력 Skills=스킬 Skill Gain=스킬 획득 Learning Skills=스킬 배우기 Magic=마법 Resistance=저항 Feats & Mutations=업적과 변이 Curses & Blessings=저주와 축복 Abnormal States=상태이상 Weapons & Armor (1)=무기와 방어구 (1) Weapons & Armor (2)=무기와 방어구 (2) Fighting Styles=전투 스타일 Ranged Weapons=원거리 무기 DV, PV & More=방어, 회피 등등 Drink=마시기 Use=사용 Mix=혼합 Equipment Weight=장비 무게 Meals=음식 Gods & Faith=신과 신앙 Offerings & Prayer=번제와 기도 Rest & Sleep=휴식과 잠 Weather=날씨 Ether Exposure=에테르에 노출됨 Companions=동료 Investment=투자 Identification=감정 Death=사망 Owning Buildings=건물 소유하기 Auto-turn=자동 턴 Spot Sampling=지역 추출 Materials & Crafting=재료와 제작 The World Map=전체 지도 Saved Maps=저장된 지도 Random Areas=무작위 영역 Requests=요청 Trade=거래 Adventurers=모험가 Fame & Karma=명성과 업보 Rank & Salary=순위와 봉급 Marriage & Genes=결혼과 상속 Transition=천이 Wishes=소원 Troubleshooting=문제점 보고 Tips (\#)=팁 (\1) Console=콘솔 Credits=제작자의 말 # #***인물/착용/업적/재료 # Equipment=착용 장비 Category/Name=분류/이름 - =- Head=머리 Neck=목 Back=등 Body=몸 Hand*=손* Hand=손 Ring=반지 Arm=팔 Waist=허리 Leg=다리 Shoot=원거리 무기 Ammo=탄창 Equip weight: \#.\#s(\s) Hit Bonus:\# Damage Bonus:\# DV/PV:\#/\#=착용 무게: \1.\2s(\3) 타격률 증가:\4 피해치 증가:\5 DV/PV:\6/\7 #Fi Co Li Da Mi Po Nt So Nr Ch Ma=火 氷 電 黑 心 毒 奈 音 感 混 法 #한글한자 혼용 화 수 전 암 심 독 영 음 감 혼 마 #***재료 \s x \#=\1 x \2 Just garbage.=쓰레기군요. Chips used in casinos.=카지노에서 사용됩니다. This is good quality charcoal.=양질의 숯입니다. Common driftwood.=흔한 나무들 중 하나입니다. A drop of water.=물 한방울입니다. A specially shaped piece of wood.=유달리 날카로운 나무 조각입니다. Contains iron.=철분이 함유되어 있습니다. Never dries up.=증발하지 않습니다. It is discharging.=방전되었습니다. Somehow it's not cooling down.=뭘 해봐도 식지 않습니다. This is hot.=뜨겁습니다. Unknown magical mass.=미지의 마법 덩어리입니다. It never shuts up.=전혀 닥치질 않습니다. A tanned hide.=무두질된 가죽입니다. Foreign money.=외국 화폐입니다. Blank paper.=빈 종이입니다. This machine generates something.=무언가를 만드는 기계입니다. A piece of cloth.=옷감 한조각입니다. Broken off of a tree.=나무에서 떨어진 것입니다. This doesn't break down easily.=잘 파괴되지 않습니다. These are around everywhere.=발에 채일 정도로 넘칩니다. Vein.=네, 정맥이에요. Almost unusable.=거의 쓸모가 없습니다. # #***주문/기술 # Drain Blood=흡혈 \#d\#+\# Drain HP=\1d\2+\3 HP 흡수 Fire Breath=화염의 숨결 \#d\#+\# Breath(Fire)=\1d\2+\3 숨결(화염) Cold Breath=냉기의 숨결 \#d\#+\# Breath(Cold)=\1d\2+\3 숨결(냉기) Lightning Breath=번개의 숨결 \#d\#+\# Breath(Lightning)=\1d\2+\3 숨결(번개) Darkness Breath=암흑의 숨결 \#d\#+\# Breath(Darkness)=\1d\2+\3 숨결(암흑) Chaos Breath=혼돈의 숨결 \#d\#+\# Breath(Chaos)=\1d\2+\3 숨결(혼돈) Sound Breath=음파의 숨결 \#d\#+\# Breath(Sound)=\1d\2+\3 숨결(음파) Nether Breath=지옥의 숨결 \#d\#+\# Breath(Nether)=\1d\2+\3 숨결(지옥) Nerve Breath=신경의 숨결 \#d\#+\# Breath(Nerve)=\1d\2+\3 숨결(신경) Poison Breath=맹독의 숨결 \#d\#+\# Breath(Poison)=\1d\2+\3 숨결(맹독) Mind Breath=정신의 숨결 \#d\#+\# Breath(Mind)=\1d\2+\3 숨결(정신) Power Breath=힘의 숨결 \#d\#+\# Breath=\1d\2+\3 숨결(힘) Touch of Weakness=나약함의 손길 \#d\#+\# Weaken target=\1d\2+\3 목표 약화 Touch of Hunger=배고픔의 손길 \#d\#+\# Starve target=\1d\2+\3 목표를 허기지게함 Touch of Poison=맹독의 손길 \#d\# Poison target=\1d\2 목표 중독 Touch of Nerve=신경파괴의 손길 \#d\# Paralyze target=\1d\2 목표=마비 Touch of Fear=공포의 손길 \#d\# Fear target=\1d\2 목표를 공포로 물들게함 Touch of Sleep=잠의 손길 \#d\# Sleep target=\1d\2 목표를 잠들게함 Shadow Step=그림자 밟기 Teleport to target=목표의 곁으로 이동 Draw Shadow=그림자 당기기 Draw target=목표를 당긴다 Harvest Mana=마력 수확 Restore MP=마력을 채움 Punishment=징벌 \#t Decreases speed by \#, PV by =\1t 속도 저하 \2 Prayer of Jure=주어의 기원 \#d\# Heal HP self=\1d\2 자신의 체력 회복 Absorb Magic=마법 흡수 \#d\# Heal MP=\1d\2 마력 회복 Lulwy's Trick=룰위의 속임수 \#t Increases speed by \#=\1t 속도 증가 \2 Mirror=거울 Know self=스스로를 알게됨 Dimensional move = 공간왜곡 Teleport self=술자 공간이동 Change=변화 Change target=목표를 변화시킴 Draw Charge=방전 Draw charges=마법 사용횟수를 뽑아냄 Fill Charge=충전 Restore charges=마법 사용횟수를 증가시킴 Swarm=휘돌기 Attack circle=둥글게 공격함 Eye of Mutation=변이의 시선 Mutate target=목표를 변이시킴 Eye of Ether=에테르의 눈 Corrupt target=목표를 부패시킴 Ether Ground=에테르의 대지 Create ether grounds=부패한 땅 생성 Suspicious Hand=수상한 손 Steal from target=목표의 돈을 훔침 Eye of Insanity=광기의 눈 \#d\#+\# Craze target=\1d\2+\3 목표를 광기상태로 만듬 Rain of sanity=정상화의 비 Cure insane area=영역내의 광기를 치료 Eye of dimness=침침함의 눈 Dim target=목표의 눈을 침침하게 함 Summon Cats=고양이 소환 Summon cats=고양이 소환 Summon Yeek=이크 소환 Summon Yeeks=복수의 이크 소환 Summon Pawn=졸병 소환 Summon pieces=복수의 졸병 소환 Summon Fire=불의 소환 Summon fire creatures=다량의 화속성 몬스터 소환 Summon sister=여동생 소환 Summon sisters=복수의 여동생 소환 Suicide Attack=자살 공격 \#d\#+\# Suicide=\1d\2+\3 자폭 Curse=저주 Curse target=목표 저주 Death Word=사형선고 \#t Guaranteed death when the hex =\1t 명중시 목표는 반드시 사망 Boost=가속 \#t Increases speed by \#/Boosts p=\1t 가속 Insult=모욕 Insult target=목표를 욕보임 Distant Attack=원거리 공격 Scavenge=식탐 Steal food=음식을 훔침 Eye of Mana=마력의 눈 Damage MP target=목표의 마력에 데미지 Vanish=사라짐 Escape self.=시야에서 사라짐 Pregnant=임신 Pregnant target=목표 임신 Grenade=수류탄 \#d\# Surround(Sound)=\1d\2 원형(음파) Cheer=응원 Strengthen allies=동료 강화 Mewmewmew!=냐냐냥! ?=? Decapitation=참수 Kill target=목표 살해 Riding=승마 Allows you to ride creatures.=펫을 탈 수 있음. # Cost(Stock) Lv/Chance=비용 (비축) 레벨/성공률 Effect=효과 Identify=감정 Power:\# Identify one item=파워:\1 물품을 감정 Return=귀환 Magic Map=마법지도 Reveal surround map=반경의 지도를 얻음. Sense Object=물체감각 Reveal nearby objects=반경의 물체를 감지함. Mist of Silence=침묵의 안개 \#t Inhibits casting=\1t 마법영창을 억제하는 안개 생성 Nightmare=악몽 \#t RES- mind,nerve=\1t 정신,신경계열 면역감소 Mutation=변이 Mutate self=스스로 변이를 일으킴. Incognito=변장 \#t Grants new identity=\1t 물품을 재감정함 4-Dimensional Pocket=4차원의 주머니 Summon 4-Dimensional Pocket=4차원의 주머니 소환 Divine Wisdom=신성한 지혜 \#t Increases LER,MAG by \#, literacy ski=\1t 학습,마법 증가 \2, 독서 기술 Heal Light=가벼운 치료 \#d\#+\# Heal self=\1d\2+\3 술자 치료 Heal Critical=강력한 치료 \#d\#+\# Heal self=\1d\2+\3 술자 치료 Cure of Eris=에리스의 회복 \#d\#+\# Heal self=\1d\2+\3 술자 치료 Cure of Jua=주어의 회복 \#d\#+\# Heal self=\1d\2+\3 술자 치료 Healing Rain=치유의 비 \#d\#+\# Heal area=\1d\2+\3 영역 치료 Healing Touch=치유의 손길 \#d\#+\# Heal target=\1d\2+\3 목표 치료 Holy Light=신성한 빛 Power:\# Remove one hex=파워:\1 한개의 마법 해제 Vanquish Hex=주술 해제 Power:\# Remove all hexes=파워:\1 모든 마법 해제 Uncurse=저주해제 Power:\# Uncurse items=파워:\1 물품의 저주 해제 Restore Body=육체 회복 Restore phisical=육체 회복 Restore Spirit=영혼 회복 Restore mind=정신 회복 Holy Shield=신성한 방패 \#t Increases PV by \#/RES+ fear=\1t 증가 PV by \2 공포 면역 Regeneration=재생 \#t Enhances regeneration=재생력 강화 Elemental Shield=원소방패 \#t RES+ fire,cold,lightning=\1t 화염,냉기,번개 면역 Speed=신속 \#t Increases speed by \#=\1t 속도증가 Hero=영웅 \#t Increases STR,DEX by \t/RES+ fear,con=\1t 힘,민첩 증가 \2 공포 면역 Holy Veil=신성한 면사포 Resurrection=부활 \#% Resurrect dead=\1% 죽음으로부터 부활 Contingency=우발 \#t \#% chances taking a lethal damage h=\1t \2% 죽음에 이르는 기회를 가짐 Teleport=공간이동 Teleport self=술자 공간이동 Teleport Other=목표물 공간이동 Teleport target=목표물 공간이동 Short Teleport=근거리 공간이동 Teleport self=술자 공간이동 Oracle=신탁 Reveal artifacts=보물이 계시됨 Magic Dart=마법 다트 \#d\# Target(Magic)=\1d\2 목표(마법) Nether Arrow=지옥 화살 \#d\# Target(Nether)=\1d\2 목표(지옥) Nerve Arrow=신경 화살 \#d\# Target(Nerve)=\1d\2 목표(신경) Chaos eye=혼돈의 눈 \#d\# Target(Chaos)=\1d\2 목표(혼돈) Dark eye=암흑의 눈 \#d\# Target(Darkness)=\1d\2 목표(암흑) Ice Bolt=냉기 볼트 \#d\# Line(Cold)=\1d\2 직선형(냉기) Fire Bolt=화염 볼트 \#d\# Line(Fire)=\1d\2 직선형(화염) Lightning Bolt=번개 볼트 \#d\# Line(Lightning)=\1d\2 직선형(번개) Darkness Bolt=암흑 볼트 \#d\# Line(Darkness)=\1d\2 직선형(암흑) Mind Bolt=정신 볼트 \#d\# Line(Mind)=\1d\2 직선형(정신) Summon Monsters=괴물 소환 Summon hostile creatures=적개심을 품은 생명체 소환 Summon Wild=야성 소환 Summon wild creatures=야성을 가진 생명체 소환 Ice Ball=냉기의 구체 \#d\# Surround(Cold)=\1d\2 원형(냉기) Fire Ball=화염의 구체 \#d\# Surround(Fire)=\1d\2 원형(화염) Chaos Ball=혼돈의 구체 \#d\# Surround(Chaos)=\1d\2 원형(혼돈) Raging Roar=격노의 함성 \#d\# Surround(Sound)=\1d\2 원형(음파) Web=거미줄 Create webs=거미줄 영창 Mist of Darkness=암흑의 안개 Create mist=안개 영창 Wall Creation=방벽 Create walls=방벽 영창 Wish=소원 Wish=소원 Slow=감속 \#t Decreases speed by \#=\1t 감속 \2 Mist of frailness=허약함의 안개 \#t Halves DV and PV=\1t DV와 PV를 반감시킴 Element Scar=원소의 흉터 \#t RES- fire,cold,lightning=\1t 화염,냉기,번개 저항 감소 Acid Ground=산성의 대지 Create acid grounds=산성의 땅을 생성 Fire Wall=화염의 벽 Create fire grounds=화염의 땅을 생성 Door Creation=문 소환 Create doors=벽에 문을 만듬 Crystal Spear=크리스탈 창 \#d\# Target(Magic)=\1d\2 목표(마법) Magic Storm=마법 폭풍 \#d\# Surround(Magic)=\1d\2 원형(마법) Meteor=운석소환 Massive Attack=대단위 공격 Dominate=지배 Dominate target=목표 지배 Wizard's Harvest=마법사의 수확 Random harvest=무작위 수확 # #***시험/버리기/먹기/읽기/마시기/마법봉/사용/열기/혼합/던지기 # \#\c\c Level=\1 층 \# items (Your Inv:weight \s Cargo \s)=\1 품목 (소지품 : 무게 \2 수레 \3) Dv:\# Pv:\#=Dv:\1 Pv:\2 EquipWt:\ss(\s)=장비무게:\1s(\2) Equip:=장비: # #***아이템 만들기 # Production=제작 Product=제작품 Make \s=\1 만들기 Requirement=요구사항 Skill needed: \s \#(\#) =필요한 기술: \1 \2(현재 \3) \s x \#(\#)=\1 x \2(\3) # #***대화/구매/판매/거래 # Impress=인상 (\#)Normal=(\1)보통 Attract=호감 Buy=구매 Sell=판매 Price=가격 Cost=비용 # #***저널 # No news=소식 없음 Quest=퀘스트 Quest=퀘스트 \#/\#/\# \c\# \s= \1/\2/\3 \4\5 \6 Fame: \#=명성: \1 Pay: About \# gold pieces =급료: 약 \1 골드 EX Arena Wins:\# Highest Level:\#th=EX 투기장 승 수:\1 최고 깊이:\2층 Salary (Paid every 1st and 15th day)=봉급 (매달 1일과 15일에 지급됨) About \# gold pieces= 약 \1 골드 Bills (Issued every 1st day)=세금 청구서 (매달 1일에 고지됨) Labor : \# gold pieces= 고용 : \1 골드 Maint. : \# gold pieces= 유지비 : \1 골드 Tax : \# gold pieces= 세금 : \1 골드 You have \# unpaid bills.=당신은 \1 골드의 미납 세금이 있다. # #***케릭터 상태 # Burden=무거움 Burden!=무거움! Overweight=무게초과 Overweight=무게초과! Bleeding=출혈 Bleeding!=출혈! Hemorrhage=뇌출혈 Blinded=눈멈 Confused=혼란 Dim=띵함 Muddled=정신착란 Unconscious=기절 Drunk=취함 Tired=피로 Very tired=과로 VERY tired=탈진 Fear=공포 Gravity=중력 Unsteady=불안함 Insane=미침 Paranoia=편집증 Paralyzed=마비 Poisoned=중독 Poisoned Bad!=심각한 중독! Sick=병 Very Sick=중병 Sleep=수면 Deep Sleep=깊은수면 Wet=젖음 Sleepy=졸림 Need Sleep=수면부족 Need Sleep!=수면부족! Bloated=과식 Satisfied!=포식! Satisfied=포식 Hungry=공복 Hungry!=공복! Starving=굶어죽음 Starving!=아사직전! # #***시간&날씨 # Midnight =한밤중 Midnight Etherwind=한밤중 에테르폭풍 Midnight Snow=한밤중 눈 Midnight Rain=한밤중 비 Midnight Hard rain=한밤중 폭우 Dawn =새벽 Dawn Etherwind=새벽 에테르폭풍 Dawn Snow=새벽 눈 Dawn Rain=새벽 비 Dawn Hard rain=새벽 폭우 Morning =아침 Morning Etherwind=아침 에테르폭풍 Morning Snow=아침 눈 Morning Rain=아침 비 Morning Hard rain=아침 폭우 Noon =정오 Noon Etherwind=정오 에테르폭풍 Noon Snow=정오 눈 Noon Rain=정오 비 Noon Hard rain=정오 폭우 Dusk =해질녘 Dusk Etherwind=해질녘 에테르폭풍 Dusk Snow=해질녘 눈 Dusk Rain=해질녘 비 Dusk Hard rain=해질녘 폭우 Night =밤 Night Etherwind=밤 에테르폭풍 Night Snow=밤 눈 Night Rain=밤 비 Night Hard rain=밤 폭우 # #***집관련 # =<거지의 오두막집> Beggar's shack=거지의 오두막집 # #***주택상황판 # Assign a breeder=종자를 설정한다 Assign a shopkeeper=판매원을 설정한다 Home rank=저택 등급 확인 Make an ally stay=동료를 대기상태로 한다 Recruit a member=직원을 고용한다 Move a member=직원의 위치를 설정한다 Design=꾸미기 # #***도시도표/정보/법률 # Chart=도표 City=도시 Law=법률 City Chart=도시 도표 \s City Chart=\1 도시 도표 Chief=시장 Empty=없음 Guard master=경비대장 Tax master=세무소장 Head architect=건축소장 Town Information=도시 정보 Town Finance=도시 제정 Population=인구 Basic Tax (\#%)=기본세 (\1%) Excise Tax (\#%)=부가세 (\1%) Population Detail=인구 상세 정보 Finance Detail=제정 상세 정보 Global=전체 Voting Box=투표함 Law of \s)=\1 지방법 # #***정보원 제공 정보 # Adventurer Rank=모험가 순위 Name and Rank=순위와 이름 Fame(Lv)=명성(레벨) Location=위치 Ally List=동료 목록 Status=상태 Shop Rank=상점 등급 Unknown=알수없음 # #***아이템 설명 # Known Information=알려진 정보 There is no information about this object.=물건에 대한 정보가 없다. You have to identify the item to gain information.=먼저 감정을 해야 정보를 알 수 있다. You have to identify the item to gain knowledge.=먼저 감정을 해야 지식을 알 수 있다. It absorbs \s from an enemy. \s=적에게서 \1을 흡수한다. \2 It allows you \s.=사용자를 \1 할 수 있도록 해준다. It attracts monsters. \s=괴물들을 끌어들인다. \1 It can be loaded with \s. \s=\1으로 전환할 수 있다. \2 It can be wielded as a weapon. \s=무기로 장착할 수 있다. \1 It catches signals from God.=신이 보내는 신호를 수신한다. It deals \s damage. \s=\1만큼의 피해를 가한다. \2 It decreases \s by \#.=\1을 \2만큼 줄인다. It decreases \s. \s=\1을 감소시킨다. \2 It diminishs bleeding.=출혈을 방지한다. It enchances your spells. \s=사용자의 주문을 강화한다. \1 It enhances \s. \s=\1을 높여준다. \2 It floats you.=사용자를 부유상태로 만든다. It gives you a chance to throw an absolute piercing attak. \s=가끔 무조건 관통하는 공격을할 수 있게 해준다. \1 It grants you knowledge of \s. \s=사용자의 \1 지식을 높인다. \2 It grants you the trick of \s. \s=사용자의 \1 기술을 높인다. \2 It grants your resistance to \s. \s=사용자의 \1 저항을 높인다. \2 It improves \s. \s=\1을 향상시킨다. \2 It increases \s by \#.=\1을 \2만큼 높인다. It invokes \s. \s=\1을 시전한다. \2 It is acidproof.=이것은 내산성 물질이다. It is fireproof.=이것은 불연성 물질이다. It is made of \s.=이것은 \1으로 만들어졌다. It is precious.=이것은 진귀한 보물이다. It is \s.=이것은 \1이다. It inflicts massive damage to \s. \s=이것은 \1에게 강력한 피해를 준다. \2 It occasionally stops time. \s=이것은 때때로 시간을 멈춘다. \1 It maintains \s.=이것은 \1 특성을 보호한다. It makes you a better carpenter. \s=사용자를 더 나은 목공수로 만든다. \1 It makes you a better gene engineer. \s=사용자를 더 나은 생명공학자로 만든다. \1 It makes you a better tactician. \s=사용자를 더 나은 전술가로 만든다. \1 It makes you a better tailor. \s=사용자를 더 나은 제봉사로 만든다. \1 It makes you a better traveler. \s=사용자를 더 나은 여행가로 만든다. \1 It makes you a better marksman. \s=사용자를 나은 명사수로 만든다. \1 It makes you better at weight lifting. \s=사용자를 더 나은 역도가로 만든다. \1 It makes you better fisher. \s=사용자를 더 나은 낚시꾼으로 만든다. \1 It makes you easier to sense quality of stuff. \s=사용자의 물건 감정을 더 쉽게 만든다. \1 It makes you literate. \s=사용자의 독서 기술을 높여준다. \1 It makes you pious. \s=사용자의 신앙심을 깊게 해준다. \1 It makes your performance better. \s=사용자의 악기 연주를 향상시킨다. \1 It modifies DV by \s and PV by \s.=이것은 DV에 \1만큼, PV에 \2만큼 영향을 준다. It modifies hit bonus by \s and damage bonus by \s.=이것은 명중률에 \1 만큼, 피해치에 \2 만큼 영향을 준다. It negates the effect of \s.=\1의 효과를 무효화한다. It occasionally stops time. Turns=종종 시간을 멈춘다. 턴 It prevents aliens from entering your body.=외계 생물체가 착용자의 몸에 침투하는 것을 막아준다. It protects you from mutation.=사용자의 변이를 방지한다. It prevents you from teleporting.=사용자의 공간이동을 방지한다. It protects you from \s.=사용자를 \1으로부터 보호해 준다. It sometimes nullifies damage you take. \s=가끔 착용자가 받는 피해를 무효화 시킨다. \1 It speeds up the ether disease while equipping.=사용시 에테르 질병의 발병을 가속화한다. It speeds up your travel progress. \s=사용자의 여행 속도를 높여준다. \1 It strengthens \s. \s=이것은 \1을 강화한다. \2 It sucks blood of the wielder. \s=사용자의 피를 흡수한다. \1 It weaken your resistance to \s. \s=\1 저항력을 감소시킨다. \2 It disturbs your growth. \s=사용자의 성장을 방해한다. \1 It makes it easier to sense the quality of stuff. \s=이것은 당신이 물건의 품질을 잘 알아볼 수 있게 만든다. \1 It makes you a better jeweler. \s=사용자를 더 나은 보석 세공사로 만든다. \1 # #***고유명사 # Your Home=당신의 집 Palmia=팔미아 Vernis=베르니스 Derphy=데르피 North Tyris=북부 티리스 Lumiest=루미에스트 Larna=라르나 Yowyn=요우윈 King's Dungeon=왕의 던전 Port Kapul=카풀 항구 Exiting Fort=흥미진진한 요새 | <- exciting 의 오타로 보임. Safe Fort=안전한 요새 Hospital=병원 the Dragon's Nest=드래곤의 둥지 Noyel=노이엘 Beginner's Dungeon=초보자의 던전 Miral and Garok's Workshop=미랄과 가록의 공방 # silver wolf Male=은빛 늑대 수컷 silver wolf Female=은빛 늑대 암컷 twintail Female=쌍미호 암컷 twintail Male=쌍미호 암컷 The slave master Female=노예 조련사 여성 The slave master Male=노예 조련사 남성 master of pet arena Female=애완동물 투기장 지배인 여성 master of pet arena Male=애완동물 투기장 지배인 남성 Female=<이상한 과학자> 여성 분류:한글패치